


Just a Little Something

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: All I Am Is Yours [4]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/M, Gift Exchange, Holidays, Post Game, Shrimp, giant, giving presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Just a Little Something

They waited until after Christmas itself had passed in order to exchange gifts, partly because his family didn’t exactly celebrate  _ Christmas _ , and also because it was just… easier. She had been so busy dealing with her own family and their (sometimes wacky) traditions that finding time alone to exchange gifts had been nigh impossible.

Now, though… now they were settled together in her living room, enjoying a fire and some cocoa. Ewan had taken his customary position on the floor, leaning against the couch, with Nora settled on the cushion by his head, the pair trading jokes about each other’s height. ‘Giant’ and ‘shrimp’ had become common epithets around their houses. No one paid them any heed, except to occasionally roll their eyes at the insults - which were said with great affection.

In their laps sat wrapped gifts. Nora had used plain brown paper, which she’d drawn all over. His motorcycle, sketches of the bakery, and whatever else had come to mind became the pattern. His was a bit more standard, a bright and sparkly wrapping paper dotted with acorns and woodlands animals that she was pretty sure Logan had picked out, rather than Ewan himself.

She snickered softly, looking down at it, one finger lightly tracing a wolf - wearing a scarf, no less - that was a prominent critter on the paper. It made her wonder if Danny had seen this particular wrapping paper; he’d probably be less amused than she was, though.

“Are you ready?” she finally asked, leaning forward slightly to look over Ewan’s shoulder.

He tipped his head back to look at her. “I’ve been ready. Just waiting for you.”

Nora made a face at him before readjusting her position; he did the same, shifting around on the floor until they could see each other better. “Who first, then?”

“You should go first,” he replied, quick enough she half suspected he knew she was going to ask.

Her lips pursed together slightly, studying him, before she eventually gave in, carefully tearing the tape and peeling away the paper. A plain white box waited for her; she knew the sort, the kind of box people put clothing in, but the box weighed more than she would have expected clothes to weigh.

She removed the lid of the box with some apprehension… to be met with tissue paper. Did his mother wrap this? Because she wasn’t really sure Ewan would have ever thought to use tissue paper. Nora glanced up to see him watching her, an amused smirk on his lips. Her frown deepened as she peeled away the paper to get at what was underneath.

A hefty chunk of deep brown leather met her gaze. That… was not at all what she’d been expected. Her brow furrowed as she pulled the item out, letting it unfold to reveal a thick leather jacket. A peek at the lining showed it was quilted - perfect for riding in the cold weather. It was an amazing gift, really, and she was momentarily speechless… until she saw that a shrimp -  _ an actual shrimp  _ \- had been embroidered on the sleeve.

“You… you jerk!” she said, laughing as she smacked him with the empty box. “I refuse to wear it.” They both knew she wouldn’t be saying that for long. Especially not if she wanted to ride with him between now and spring.

He just laughed at her, a soft sound that always set her heart to fluttering. “I’m sure you’ll be wanting to put it on next time you’re on the bike,” was his only reply.

Nora huffed softly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Whatever. It’s your turn.”

Ewan tried to be careful with the paper, though it did tear a couple times as he peeled the tape away. She’d reused one of the smaller boxes from their move, and it showed signs of the wear and tear, cardboard fraying a bit where tape had been torn away one too many times.

He opened his box, peering down at the contents with a shocked expression - one she’d been hoping to see. Inside was a small stack of books (though they sat at an odd angle) that he began to pull out, one by one. Leather-bound copies of playbooks - Shakespeare, of course, but others as well. Plays she thought he might enjoy reading, if not performing… especially now that he’d begun acting again.

It was possible he might not even have noticed what had been nestled underneath them, if the box hadn’t jostled and let the smaller package move around, making far too much noise in the quiet room.

That package was pulled out next, and just as carefully unwrapped… until he saw what it was.

She’d gifted him a pair of small bungee cords, perfect for securing his head down.

The mock outrage on his face was priceless and worth every bit of suffering she was sure to endure. He tried to keep the glare up, but eventually just huffed out a sound that was half laugh, half sigh before he reached up to tug her down for a kiss. “You’re insufferable,” he muttered, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

“At least I didn’t ruin a perfectly good jacket.”


End file.
